


When all these things come to pass and there is nothing not even the abyss, may I still go where you go

by killerkittens22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeform, Magic, Multi, Oaths & Vows, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkittens22/pseuds/killerkittens22
Summary: I just randomly got the thought of what a wizard vow could be. Feel free to use it if your planning a wedding scene igIt's kind of based on my idea that there are seven pillars of magic which is why it would be such a 'powerful magical number'so Oaths and Sacrifice. Blood and Soul. Love and Hate. Life and Death. Earth and Sky. Time and Space. Destiny and Fate
Kudos: 1





	When all these things come to pass and there is nothing not even the abyss, may I still go where you go

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly got the thought of what a wizard vow could be. Feel free to use it if your planning a wedding scene ig  
> It's kind of based on my idea that there are seven pillars of magic which is why it would be such a 'powerful magical number'  
> so Oaths and Sacrifice. Blood and Soul. Love and Hate. Life and Death. Earth and Sky. Time and Space. Destiny and Fate

I stand before my witness and say to you that this is my chosen, the one whom I will marry. 

I call upon no Gods, for witness or help. For this I will receive nothing in return.

This is between myself and themself, my heart and their heart. My magic and their magic.

And Magick alone will hear and test my vow.

That I bind myself to thee, in blood, in soul, in magic

Til the day

When there are no more Oaths nor Sacrifice

When there is no more Blood nor Souls

When there is no more Love nor Hate

When there is no more Life nor Death

When there is no more Earth nor Sky

When there is no more Time nor Space

When there is no more Destiny nor Fate

When there is no more Magic at all

When all these things come to pass and there is nothing, not even the abyss, may I still go where you go.

This I swear, I love thee

And when these promises are broken, I love thee still

And should my love waver and never return, may I be punished, and may I be forgiven, you have married only a man.


End file.
